Dreams and Nightmares
by Kayasha 14
Summary: Sequel to Wings and Teeth. Sunset thought life with wings, killing, Ansuthiti, a bad temper, having smarty pants John as a boyfriend was enough but, now the nightmares are back. Now she must face sarcastic gods and possibly dying. Remember to REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(This is it. The verge of a new era, the verge of a new story. Prepare yourselves for the ultimate adventure, path, and story of the year. I bring you _**Dreams and Nightmares **_so you better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Today is the day that I will finally, FINALLY be allowed out of this stinking hospital and got to John's second mansion in Florida. I mean this is going to rock after living in a hospital for like a month. This is going to be so great.

I mean this hospital is so white I can barely stand looking around without my eyes watering and me almost going blind. I am really glad John is practically blind because he can't suffer through all this torment.

After living here I still haven't gotten used to the smell of medicine and death. I mean I'm okay with the blood because I drink the blood of the animals I eat and I was covered in a ton of half human and half wolf DNA from Erasers four weeks ago.

I have been forced to drink all that disgusting medicine and I'm not allowed to swallow the pills because they think I will choke and die. How rude is that? They also have to give me a ton of shots and I am so glad I didn't grow up in the School because I can barely stand the shots.

The first time I got a shot when I was actually conscious and that was just plain old terrible. I had to hold on to the bedside table to keep from punching the doctor and putting the needle down his throat to see how he liked it.

When he finally finished the very painful shot I had to hide my hand away from him because he would have seen the chunks of wood under my fingernails. You still have to love my super strength.

"Come on Sunset! Wait is your stomach starting to hurt? Then you better slow down some." John said worrying over me once again. "Okay John calm down. I am fine and you should know better that I can take a lot more than what I seem like." I said.

John took a few deep breaths and put his arm around mine and grabbed my hand. "Okay I'm better know see? Nothing will happen and I am calm." John said. "You just want to make sure I don't trip and fall." I said accusingly and John looked down sheepishly.

"Fine I admit it. I did what you just said because come on you have a sprained ankle. I have to make sure you don't trip on a stray rock or something." John argued. "You mean my foot? It is perfectly healed and I can kick a wall to show you." I said.

Of course John hurriedly disagreed to that and I sighed. It was dazzling out with all the sun and such so John could barely see. He tripped on a rather large rock and I had to steady him. "But who's going to save you? I mean you are practically blind. Why don't you wear some sunglasses once in a while?" I asked him.

"Because I can't see your beautiful face." John said and I looked at him. "Yeah well here have these before you trip on someone's dead body and fall into an open grave why don't cha?" I asked and shoved my sunglasses on his face.

"But these are girl sunglasses." John complained and played around with them. "It's either these leopard print ones or my hot pink ones. Your pick." I said and John stopped complaining.

We hopped into a car and drove to the nearest airport where we got on to the closest plane to Florida and once we sat down and the plane started going up and I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and ran into the bathroom to throw up. Curse this sickness.

We finally touched John and I finally got out of the bathroom. John was standing out in front of the door carrying a glass of water and a safely concealed mouse. I gulped both down and smiled at John. "Finally we are here. Did you know like ten guys mocked me about your sunglasses? I had to finally tell them that my girlfriend gave them to me and that shot them up immediately." John said.

"Yeah well that's why we part humans rule." I said and I looked around the airport lobby. There sitting on some couches were Lucy, Demetri, and Emerald. I saw that they had forced a leash and collar on Ghost and I saw out the window Nightwing and Blackwing.

"Finally you got here. You guys were delayed for like two hours." Lucy said gingerly hugging me trying to avoid touching my stomach. "Yeah well I didn't really notice because I was too busy puking from air sickness." I complained.

"Yeah well you're here now! Come on you have to see John's mansion because it is so amazing. I have like two Jacuzzis in my room. John why are you wearing girl's sunglasses?" Lucy asked looking at John.

John glared at me while I just grinned back. "Okay well with this touching reunion over let's head to the house shall we?" Demetri asked. "Call it a mansion because it makes it seem like we're rich." I said.

Suddenly I was almost knocked over by something really furry and I bent down to pet Ghost. "_Mama I missed you so much. Are you feeling any better?" Ghost asked. _"I am feeling much better thank you Ghost. So how is that ear going gangster wolf?" I asked flicking his torn ear.

Ghost just grinned even harder and I bet all that smiling actually hurt. We stepped out of the airport and two birds alighted onto my shoulders. "_Hello Sunset. We both have missed you." Nightwing said._ I looked over at Blackwing who gave a series of different wing motions. "Yes I'm feeling much better." I said and yes I have finally learned Blackwing's language.

"Once again let's stop this family reunion and let's go." Demetri said and we all squeezed into the taxi. A half hour later we were in front of a huge mansion and it was even bigger than John's old one.

"How could you ever forget about this mansion John? It is truly amazing." I said breathlessly and John grinned. I explored the humongous house and it took like two hours to finally go over all of it.

There was a huge pool which I obviously avoided and I ended up in a huge bedroom and the walls were of a golden color. "Yes Sunset this is your new room. I made sure that Demetri painted it this color. It's pretty late so why don't you go to bed?" John asked coming up behind me.

I didn't even notice the sun start to set (get it?) "Oh yes thank you John.' I said kissing John on the cheek. I carefully changed into some pajamas avoiding the stomach area and hopped into the huge bed. This bed is so huge and soft it won't take that long to fall asleep. Then I plunged into sleep.

_I was in the snow freezing and I didn't have anything other than jeans and a tee shirt to keep me warm. I tried calling the elements but, never once did they come. I know now that they have abandoned me forevermore. I was alone in a forest and nothing living was here. I looked around the clearing and found a couple of odd lumps of snow on the ground. I walked up to one and carefully wiped away and screamed. There under all that snow was the dead body of Demetri. I wanted to stop uncovering the bodies but, it seemed like someone was controlling my body. Everyone I gasped at. I passed by Lucy's Emerald's and everyone I loved. I never found John's and I hope that he was still alive. I finally uncovered the last body and sobs filled me. There on the ground was the dead body of John. Blood was all over him like he exploded on the inside. I fell to my knees and cried ever so harder. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards me but, I never looked up. In front of me two huge steel boots were standing right on John's body and the person must be a man. I never chanced a look to see the man's face and suddenly a hand gripped my head. A surge of energy filled me but, it was soon replaced my searing pain. It felt like I was exploding on the inside and I screamed as loud as I could and I was filled with pain I fell to the ground dead._

I bolted up in bed and glanced wildly around. My heart raced as my panic increased and my whole body ached. I heard a door slam and someone came up to me. I was about to scream when I realized that it was just John.

"Sunset what happened? I heard you scream bloody murder all the way to my room. What happened?" John asked gazing into my eyes. "The n-nightmares. The-they're back." whispered and John gasped.

"That can't be true. How are they back? I thought they were gone along with all of our problems." John said and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's true John did you ever think I would lie about this? We can never escape this life and it will always come when you least expect it." I said solemnly.

Suddenly I heard running footsteps and there stood Demetri and Lucy. They were gasping for breath and I have to admit that Demetri looked really funny with pajamas on. "What's happening? I heard a scream." Demetri said. Duh he heard a scream. I bet everyone in the neighborhood heard it.

"I'll explain after I get something to eat. I'm really hungry from all this screaming." I said and headed for the kitchen. "Only Sunset can think of food when there's a crisis going on." John said laughing slightly.

"Wait what kind of crisis?" Lucy asked looking at John worriedly. "You will find out soon enough." he said and they eventually joined me in the kitchen. I heated up a mouse and pulled Emerald onto my lap as I ate.

"Okay this is what happened. The nightmares are back and I fear that there may be someone out there wanting to kill us." I said and Demetri shook his head. "Everyone wants to kill us now." he said and darkly and I ignored him as I described the dream.

"So what your saying is that you felt like you were exploding on the inside?" asked Lucy and she looked a little green. "Yeah I don't know about that. Why would I be feeling that? The only thing that the guy did was put his hand on my head." I said confused.

"I think that guy has a genetic mutation and that it gave him a power like you guys. I think that he can kill you on the inside." Demetri said. "Okay who is cruel enough to give someone that power?" I asked and we all answered at the same time. "The School." Man I am really starting to hate that cursed place.

"Great we have once again another person on our hate list. Maybe you John should write that hate list after you finish that one million things I love about Sunset list." I suggested to him. John blushed deeply and Demetri looked at John amused.

"Ah young love I just well love it." Demetri said and I glared at him. "John feels embassement and luv." Emerald said and I looked at John slyly. "Oh does he now?" I said and John blushed even harder. I think his ears are red by now.

"Okay can we please move to more important issues other than my love life?" John asked eager to move the subject on to something else but, I wasn't. "So you're saying our relationship is nothing to you?" I asked faking mortification.

"No never would I say that. How could you ever think that?" John asked actually believing me. That guy is way too gullible for his own good. "I was just joking John. Man you have to lighten-"I was cut off when I heard a loud crash.

"What in the world was that?" Lucy asked and we all thudded up the stairs and I got Burt my crow bar out of my back pack. I looked around and entered my room. But nothing was there except for a broken window.

I walked up to the million of pieces and being careful of the sharp pieces I found in the middle of the pile a white note. I picked it up and I found words on it. It read _if you want your precious bat boy John to live and love you I suggest that you come with me before he dies. _Okay no one will ever kill John.

I heard the door slam shut and I thought I heard something. "John can you keep that door open please?" I asked and then I heard a strangled cry. Turning around and I saw John pinned against the wall by his man.

I looked at his feet but, thankfully his shoes were too small to be that guy in my nightmare. The door was slammed shut and there was this like black shield blocking any one from coming in.

I charged at the guy holding John but, I was thrown back and I hit the ground heavily. I saw that there was a huge black shield covering the guy and John. The guy turned to me from choking John and he said "I'm giving you a choice here. Join with me or I will kill your little boyfriend." I heard the door be hit repeatedly by Demetri and Lucy who were locked out.

"I might never ever join you and I will never change my mind because you will die before you kill John." I said growling at him. "Well if that's your choice." he said and started to choke John even harder. John gazed at me with a hopeless look. Anger filled me and I reached my climax and I exploded with anger.

I didn't turn into a wolf because I wanted to question this guy and I charged the shield. I was flung back but, I kept trying harder and harder. The shield never gave in and I stood next to it panting.

John was getting close to running out of air and he was starting to faint. No one will ever kill John and I will never live without him. Suddenly unimaginable strength filled me and it increased my anger even more.

I charged at the shield and I gathered all my strength and then I rammed it. Instead of flinging me back I didn't move at all. I heard a loud cracking sound and the shield crumpled into pieces and now there was nothing between me and that guy.

He was too shocked to keep hold of John and John escaped from his grasp. Seeing John safe I decided to give revenge on the guy. I pinned the man against the wall and punched him straight in the gut and all the air came out of his lungs.

"You- will- never- ever- touch- John- or- any- of us- again- or- you- will- suffer- in- a- world- of- pain." I said and with each word I gave him a hard punch. HE lost a tooth and had a massive black eye but, I kept going. Blood was on the floor when I heard a voice behind me.

"Sunset you have to stop. You're going to kill him." said Demetri and he pulled me away from the poor guy. I nodded my thanks to him and looked at John. Lucy was easing some air into his lungs and he wasn't as purple as before.

I turned back to the guy and saw that he was pathetically trying to crawl away. I pulled him back and looked him straight on and I could feel his gasps on my face. "Now why are you here and tell me now before I kill you." I said making my voice as low as possible.

"Don't kill the messenger! I was just to bring you to my master. I don't know a single thing about what he wanted you to do." the guy cried and I saw tears come out of his eyes. "Does your master have the power to kill people on the inside?" I asked feeling slightly scared.

"No he doesn't! No one has that power because it's all a myth. I swear I don't know a thing about it. Just please let me go!" he pleaded and I sighed. "Demetri question him all you like and make sure to give him a punch or two for me. I'm going to the bathroom." I said and before I left I walked up to John.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked him. "Yeah but, it's my entire fault that he almost got him hurt. I just wish I was strong enough to beat the crap out of him." John said and he was starting to blame himself.

"John if you were the strong one of the group you will lose all your smartness and you will become angry about every little thing like me. We need a calm, smart one in the group. You know I always preferred smarts than brawn." I said and kissed him.

"Yeah well I guess you're right. Do you know the square root of seventy two?" John asked me smiling. "How would I know? You're the brain so you figure it out." I said and walked into the huge bathroom I had.

I looked into the mirror and sighed at my reflection. My normal bright gold eyes were dull and slightly red from all the anger I felt. Underneath my eyes were bags and dark purple. I really need to get more sleep and without any nightmares jolting me awake. My hair looked its normal goldish color and I am glad to say that there aren't any gray hairs. You wouldn't know how embarrassing that would be.

I am in great need of the shower and that's what I did. After taking a twenty minute shower and after putting on some fresh clothes I stepped out of the bathroom. There stood the group with Demetri holding the guy.

"You can't blame me because I'm a girl." I said and hopped onto my bed. "So what's the deal with this guy and hurry up because I want to go to sleep?" I said. "Well we need to make sure he's telling the truth so you need to use Touch on him." John said.

I sighed again and slipped off my gloves. I Touched the guy's forehead and I was instantly sucked into a vision.

_The guy was nowhere to be seen but, I did see this one guy standing next to a small girl who was holding up a large mirror. "Do you see anything about Sunset or that stupid messenger I hired?" asked the guy. What does he mean see me or something? "No not yet but, I do sense a lot of blood." the girl said and her voice seemed eons old. Why does she have that voice and what's with all this sensing stuff? "Is it Sunset or the boy John?" the guy asked but, the girl just shrugged. The man slammed his hands on the table and I was surprised to see a crack in it. "You are an utterly useless thing of a girl. I thought you were the greatest Seer but, you see crap! You can't even identify what kind of blood there is on the ground! I should have killed you the first chance I had." the guy said and started to mutter darkly. "T-the visions are usually hazy when someone is using white and good magic." the girl stuttered feeling pretty afraid. I couldn't blame her because this guy is such a selfish jerk. "It could just be that witch Lucy using her magic." the man argued. "That girl has weak magic. It must be that girl Sunset Master." the girl said and shrank farther into her chair when Master glared at her. "This is terrible. If that girl is using magic on that cursed messenger then he will never stand a chance. Morrigan will be so ashamed of us. If only he would be here right now." said Master. "But the god Morrigan will never help us with our petty plan." the girl said. Who the heck is Morrigan? I heard a loud thunder crack and I heard the rustling of wings. I saw a huge vulture enter the room and landed in front of the guy and the Seer girl. The bird reeked of death and I heard that vultures symbolized death. "That's Morrigan's bird! He could be listening in on us right now!" said Master and I was even more confused. I heard a crackle of evil laughter come from the bird and the girl looked shocked at it. I saw a flash of light and in front of the guy and girl where the vulture was moments before was a man. He was tall like seven feet and he had dark red eyes that simply glowed evil. "Morrigan you are here to grace our presence." the Master said and instantly started bowing and he pushed the girl down to her knees. "I have no need for your petty prayers. I am here to help you because I was just bored and heard your pathetic pleas. I will take on this girl Sunset for you but, first I must get rid of something. I feel a presence in this room and I must simply get rid of it." the guy Morrigan said and he flicked his hand right at where I was standing watching. I felt the pull of my spirit body pushing me to my own body but, right before I left I spat right into the man's eye before I disappeared._

I gulped in breath and John looked at me filled with worry. He has really got to calm down some. "So is he telling the truth?" John asked. "Yeah he is and I know who his Master works for." I said and remembered looking at Morrigan's feet. "The guy is a god called Morrigan and he's the god of death. He is the same guy from my dream and he's here to kill us all." I said.

They gasped and the guy fell to his knees. "Morrigan has shown his presence to Master? We are truly grateful and he will help me to destroy you scum." he said. I kicked him in the face and he instantly shut up.

"Okay so we have to set up to find him?" Demetri asked. "Yeah but, you should have expected this. Peace never lasts long and for us it lasts even shorter." I said and started to pack up my stuff.

"We can't leave tonight while it's dark out. We have to wait for morning." John said laying a hand over mine. "Fine but, shouldn't you all leave my room now? I need to get my beauty sleep after all." I said and they all left except for John.

I lay down and John lay next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and he lent his head on my head. I smiled as I fell asleep and thank Ansuthiti that my dreams were dreamless and that I wasn't reminded about any of the night's events as I slept on till morning. Tomorrow or I think today we leave and fight the god Morrigan.

(So did you all like the first chapter? If you did or didn't (not like I'm complaining) then please review or I will steal all of your chocolate cookies though I don't know how I will get them. But I will so you better REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I'm going to sing a little song for you all. I want you to review review REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I woke up feeling groggy but I did feel slightly more refreshed. I could feel something tugging on my leg but, I didn't pay any attention as I tried to go back to sleep. "Sunset wake up." said a too energetic voice for morning.

I grunted and shoved my head under my pillow so I couldn't hear him. Too bad I had my wolf hearing because I could still hear him talking. "Come on Sunset or I will have to force you out." John said but, I took no heed. Why can't he let me sleep?

I felt the tugging on my legs increase and I was almost pulled off the bed before I held on to the banister. John grunted trying to pull me off the bed but, he couldn't make me move. I heard a groaning sound come from the banister and once John heard it he instantly let go of my legs.

"Now how do I get a stubborn girl out of bed who loves the taste of food? Oh I know I can't believe that I never thought about it before. Sunset I have some food for you which includes a nice fat rabbit." John said and my stomach grumbled loudly. Drat there is no use in pretending that I wasn't hungry.

I guess I have to get out of bed now. This nice warm bed and a flash of rebellion filled me. I will never get out of this bed. My hand searched under the covers when I finally found it. I picked up my book bag and fished out a mouse. Not as good as a rabbit but, it's good enough.

John could hear me munching on the mouse so he pondered over more ways to get me out. "You will never take me out alive." I said after gulping down my mouse. "Oh I have many ways young ignorant Sunset.

"Who are you calling ignorant mister dumber than a four year old?" I taunted and John grabbed my leg. Oh he is not pulling that same trick again because if he did the bed would break and I don't think he would want to pay for the damages.

"Oh I'm not doing that again because I have certainly learned my lesson. I have a new plan which you will definitely love." John said and he put his finger against my foot. Oh he had better not be doing what I think he will be doing.

John started to tickle my foot mercilessly and I burst out laughing. "Let laugh go laugh of laugh my foot laugh!" I said trying to stop myself from laughing but, I couldn't. John has found my weak spot and he will never stop using it against him. Well I guess I have to teach him yet another lesson.

With my other foot I kicked John hard enough for him to let go but, not hard enough to break a bone or anything but, I think I did that. John instantly let go of my foot and I heard him fall to the ground groaning. Oh man I think I hurt him pretty bad.

I was about to bolt up and out of bed to check if he was alright but, something didn't seem right. For one John doesn't like to admit pain to anyone but, here he was groaning loudly. Also something seemed fake about the pain.

I listened hard at the groans and heard a fake under tone and I knew instantly that this was just a new trick to get me out of bed. Well he isn't going to get me out of bed that easily. "John how dumb do you think I am?" I asked and I heard John get off of the ground.

"Lucy can you get Sunset out of bed? She has like a week's provisions in her book bag and I can't get her out of bed because the bed will break?!" John yelled. Oh he is not resulting to calling Lucy.

"I actually have three week's provisions in here thank you very much." I mumbled under the covers as I awaited Lucy come into the room. "You are such a coward John because you took the quick way out." I said. John paid no attention to my comment but, then I heard him step out of the room. Ah peaceful bliss but, why do I have a feeling that it won't last long?

I rolled over on the bed and I was almost fast asleep when I heard the door open again. I braced myself for what was to come and then I felt a huge shocker. A large bucket of ice cold water fell on me and I screamed. "That is not cool you guys!" I yelled but, I stayed strong and huddled into a ball on the bed.

"You will never get me out." I said and then I heard some chanting. It was Lucy and it seemed like she was going to use a spell on me. I think I have had enough of this torment. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said and hopped out of bed.

The whole team was in the room by now and they just stared in shock at me. "What you got to go when you got to go." I said and went into the bathroom. After doing that I went to the kitchen table and sat down heavily and closed my eyes.

"Man Sunset you have to wake up sometime." John said and I opened my eyes to see a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of me. "Okay why is this in front of me?" I asked looking at it filled with disgust. "You're going to drink it." said Demetri sitting in front of me. "I don't think I can actually swallow this." I said.

I would never drink this stuff even when I couldn't actually digest it. The stuff is just plain disgusting. "Are you sure? Demetri made it himself just for you." John said and Demetri grinned at me. "Yeah that's another reason why I won't drink it." I said and Demetri frowned. "He also puts a lot of caffeine in it." John said.

Oh man I love caffeine and if he put a lot of it in here I will definitely drink it. "Okay fine you win." I said and gulped down the coffee while holding my breath so I didn't have to taste it. I quickly drank three cups full of coffee and I felt great.

Then nausea filled me and I ran into the bathroom to throw up. I came back and I still felt great. I think the caffeine is starting to affect me. "So when are we going? Where are we going because I just really want to go anywhere? Can we use a Mercedes or something because those cars are like so fantastic? I mean they are like so fast you can like run over a kid without noticing. Can it please be black because black looks cool? Anything goes with black except maybe white but, sometimes it looks very good with it. I once saw a black and white dress and it was like so beautiful I just wanted to buy it you know?" I said.

I was going into Nudge mode but, who the heck is Nudge? "Sunset calm down." John said trying to sooth me. "Why do you want me to calm down? I feel great like I can run a thousand miles and break a wall." I said and I was starting to almost bounce off the walls.

"I'm sure you could but, don't you want to think over the plan or something?" John asked. "Oh I don't really want to. I just want to do something fun you know? Like maybe this." I said and punched the wall. A huge hole formed and John gasped at it.

"Whoops sorry John baby. I will make it all better." I said and kissed John on the lips before running back to Demetri. John just stood there shocked not totally understanding what was happening.

Demetri was reading the newspaper and eating some kind of fruit but, I don't really care. I snatched the newspaper from his hands and looked into it. "What are you reading? Is it about that tornado or maybe that bear attack? Oh hey that's me! Well this is so boring. Why do you read this stuff?" I asked.

Before Demetri could reply I ripped the newspaper apart and grabbed the fruit from his now empty hands. "This food is disgusting. There is no point in eating it." I said and crushed the fruit into a pulp. I threw it away and walked out of the room skipping but, then my arm hit the wall full force where it broke into pieces.

"Whoops once again." I said giggling. I passed a hallway where Lucy was walking in heading to the kitchen. "Hey Lucy how are you? I'm fine actually great. You don't want to talk to Demetri because he is in a pretty bad mood though I don't know why. Hey nice shirt it looks great with your hair. What kind of shirt matches gold hair because I don't know? Also why don't you change those pants because no offense they look a little trashy but, I bet Demetri would love them? Well bye." I said and rushed back to where John was still standing confused.

"What's wrong with Sunset?" Lucy asked coming up behind Demetri who was still grumbling over his lost fruit. "Oh you know that special coffee I like?" Demetri asked. "Oh yeah how can I forget. It makes anyone who drinks it so hyper even you." Lucy said.

"Yeah well I gave Sunset some and she drank three cups worth." he said and Lucy finally pieced everything together. "Oh well this is bad. How long until she goes down?" Lucy asked. "I think about an hour or two." What do they mean by go down?

"Hey John guess what?" I asked him jumping up and down. "What Sunset?" John asked feeling really annoyed. "Nothing so there you smarty pants." I said sticking my tongue out at him and running back into the long hallway.

"I wonder how many times I can race this thing." I pondered out loud and started tearing away down the hallway. Every time I turned a corner my arm hit the wall creating a hole but, I never paid any attention to the pain racing in my hand.

Going through the middle of the hallway again I felt a sudden sense of tiredness. I ignored it and pressed on. I took one moment's rest and that changed it all. I fell to the ground feeling utterly exhausted. The caffeine's affect has finally worn off.

"I told you she was going down." said Demetri and he kicked me lightly on my arm. I growled too exhausted to move. "Okay John why don't you pick her up and put her in the car?" asked Demetri and I was soon picked up.

I lost track of time as I fell asleep cradled in John's arms and I fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares.

_I was in the land of the dead. All around me were shadows filled with the ghostly reflections of well ghost's agonized faces. I heard their voices screaming at me and I was soon filled with pain from all of their voices. I heard laughter and suddenly like that the ghosts stopped crying out with pain and I opened my eyes. There standing in front of me was Morrigan and on his shoulder was a giant vulture staring at me with his blood red eyes. "Well we meet again." said Morrigan and I spat on his shoes. "Oh that is of no respect for me. You should see all the good things I have done for you. Just look at your clothes for instant." he said and I looked down. Instead of wearing my jeans and t-shirt I was wearing a beautiful dress that was decorated with pearls. "Yeah so what? Even if it's beautiful I hate dresses. I can just call Ansuthiti and she can get me out of this nightmare." I said and the guy actually looked offended. "That woman who claims to be a goddess? All she does is good or what she thinks is good. Most of the dead people in my realm are from her little accidents." he said and I gave him a disgusted look. "Oh and like you're so good mister god of death." I said sneering at him. "True but, one thing is that did you ever hear the story about Hades and Persephone?" he asked and I looked deep into my mind. "Oh yeah that was a terrific and terrible love story. Persephone was the goddess of spring and then one day she met Hades the god of the Underworld. They fell in love but, every spring Persephone had to come back to the earth to keep the earth alive. But when winter came she joined Hades in the Underworld and became its queen." I said remembering that story from school. "Well yes but, I would like to think that we would have the same story." Morrigan said and I rushed straight back into reality. "Okay what? You think that I would fall in love with you? I am already in love with John and that's enough for me because I can't really stand having yet again two guys in love with me like that stupid Night." I said growling his name. "You say that he doesn't love you back?" he asked feeling pretty curious. I narrowed my eyes at him but, I said "well he still loves me but, he can't really visit me where he is now. He's dead and why are you asking?" I said. He just shrugged and flicked his hand towards the shadows. I saw a figure walk up to me and the instant I saw him I gulped. "Hello Night." I said and surprisingly my voice was eerily calm. "Hello Sunset and you are looking well. How is that dead lover of your doing?" Night asked looking pretty smug. I guess he didn't figure out that John was alive and well. "Oh well John is actually alive and he and I are still deep in love." I said and watched Night's face slip into anger. "Why you!" he yelled and came at me clawing at my face. The tip of his claw ripped my cheek and I screamed in pain and fury. I was sucked out of the dream._

I gasped up and I felt the car swerve on the road. "Will you stop that please?" asked Demetri exasperated. "Are you okay Sunset? Did you have another dream?" asked John looking anxiously at me.

Before I answered I touched my cheek gingerly and gasped as I felt something warm against my cheek. "Oh man Sunset you're bleeding." John said and grabbed a hand full of napkins and pressed it against my wound. "Did you guys ever hear of the story about Persephone and Hades? Yeah well that stupid freak of a god Morrigan thinks my story will be like there's. He wants me to be his queen." I said as bluntly as possible.

"Okay never ever will you be his queen." John said growling. "I know that's what I said and then Morrigan tricked me into saying that Night was dead. So since Morrigan is the god of the dead he called out Night's spirit and once he heard that you were still alive Night clawed my cheek." I said.

"Oh Night is so dead." John said growling even louder. "Technically he is already dead." I said and I grinned when John rolled his eyes. "Not for long." said a weak voice in the back and I turned to see the guy from last night tied up in the back.

"Okay why is he still here? I thought he was supposed to die." I said glaring at Lucy. "It wasn't my fault but, wait a second it was my fault. I just wanted to learn how he could make that shield. Back on topic what do you mean not for long?" Lucy asked.

The man grinned and said "the holy god Morrigan is the god of death. He controls the dead people coming in or out of the realm. He can kill people as long as they don't have any contact with the good goddesses. He can also bring back the dead and that's probably what he's going to do with Night."

"Oh not over my dead body." I said growling just like John but, mine was much more feral. "If you are such a good messenger why don't you contact your god and tell him that he had better not do that." I said and he looked pretty frightened.

I looked at myself out of the window and saw my reflection. My eyes were a terrible blood red and I took deep even breaths and finally my eyes turned into their normal golden color. "I really have got to stop getting angry." I said chuckling to myself.

"Actually anger can be good for you because you couldn't be complete without anger. Though you do seem to have too much anger. Maybe you borrowed John's anger and never gave it back." Lucy said and we all laughed.

"What are we going to do about this freak? Why can't we just push him out of the car and let him fall into a ditch where he would starve to death?" I asked but, everyone laughed at my suggestion. But my suggestion is so good why would they object it?

John finally seemed to catch on because he instantly stopped laughing. "Guys I think she was actually serious." John said and I grinned at him. "Well we can't do that because Lucy here didn't figure out how the freak did the shield. He won't talk." Demetri said.

"I can make him talk." I said glancing back at him while cracking my fingers. The guy gulped and I saw sweat run off his head and hit the floor. I wasn't that scary was I? It must be my imagination.

I glanced up at the time and saw that it was late afternoon and that we were starting to run out of gas. "Hey Demetri shouldn't we stop for gas or something?" I asked and glanced at him hopefully.

"Sorry but, we aren't spending a penny until we run out of gas which we can still use." Demetri said and I sighed. Who cares about how much money it will take when John is filthy rich?

I sighed again as we passed a pretty large town and soon we were in the middle of the desert. I could feel the car start to slow down until it reached a final stop in the middle of nowhere. "See what did I tell you?" I said to Demetri and he groaned.

We hopped out of the car and Demetri popped the trunk. "Yeah we are stuck here and the only way we can get back is to push the car all the way to town. We can't really do that right now because it's getting pretty dark. Sunset do you have any food left?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah I have a ton of food but, the bad thing is that it's all spoiled so you guys can't really eat it." I said pulling out the spoiled mice. Ghost gulped down a few and I glared at him. "Is there any food I can catch in the desert?" I asked John and he shook his head.

"Great now we have no food or water. How about firewood?" I asked and we looked around. The only thing that was wood in this cactus filled desert was nothing at all. "This is just terrific. Now we have no warmth or food and I'm pretty sure the desert get's cold at night." I said and plopped down on the ground.

The instant I sat down I shot back up and gave a strangled cry of pain. "What is it Sunset?" John asked coming up behind me. "There was a big cactus beside me and my arm hit it. I am so glad I didn't sit on it because it hurt a lot." I said.

I turned my arm over and there embedded in my arm were about a dozen spikes from the cactus. John pulled each one out as carefully as he could but, I couldn't help the yelp of pain each time one fell out.

Once they were all gone I ran to the car and shut the trunk. "Okay I can't take this anymore. We are going to that city no matter what and I don't care if the scorpions come out right now. Everyone remember to check your shoes." I said.

I pushed the car with all my strength and we were soon walking towards the city. The car wasn't really heavy to push and I wasn't even tired when we finally reached the city. I sighed as we were about to enter the busy streets.

"Sunset there's a scorpion coming right at your leg. Just don't move and you will be fine." John said and I looked down. A rather large scorpion was coming up right at my foot.

Instead of listening to John's instructions I moved my foot quickly and stomped the life out of the little being. "Okay can we keep moving?" I asked to their shocked faces and we kept walking.

We arrived to a gas station and while Demetri paid the rest of us went in the store place and I looked around. I was pretty thirsty from all the pushing and I made my way to the drinking fountain when I shape stood in front of me. "Uh excuse me sir but, I need to you know get a drink?" I asked politely enough for me and the man turned.

I gasped as I stared into his smug face. The man was a seemingly much older Night. Oh my Ansuthiti!

(Another song- When I miss you I review, when I'm happy to see you I review, when ever and whatever I feel I REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Hey why did the time fly by? The clock was just flying past us. Bad comedy time is provided by the reviewers who REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I stared at Night's face not completely registering what I was seeing in front of me. He had grown a lot and he even looked like he was getting stubble from a mustache and a beard. Okay what has happened to the teenage boy we like to call Night?

"Night what the heck happened to you? Is it because Morrigan brought you back to life which makes you look older and frankly more disgusting?" I asked looking at him. Instead of glaring at me and yelling all Night did was smile broadly.

"Hey how ya doing babe? Because you shouldn't talk to the big bad wolf like that?" he asked and his voice sounded really different. Why did he just talk to me like that? "Okay one thing is Night never ever call me babe again or I will break your neck a second time and I'm the big bad wolf in this situation got it?" I asked.

Night's smile never faltered but, his eyes looked a little confused. "Hey who are you calling Night? I know I look like him and all but, you should just call me Shadow babe." he said and I gaped at him.

"What do you mean Shadow?" I asked feeling pretty confused. Before he could answer John came up behind me and he also gaped at Night or Shadow or whatever. "Okay what the heck are you doing here Night or should we beat you up in a public place?" he asked dangerously.

"Hey is this black eyed freak giving you any trouble babe or should I take him out for ya?" Once again I gaped even wider and my mouth hanged open. "Hey ya should close that mouth before a fly or me take advantage of it." Whoever said and shut my mouth for me.

Instead of gaping like last time my anger rose and I grabbed Night or Shadow or whatever and twisted his arm behind his back. "Now tell me why you are here and why you keep talking like that?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Excuse me miss but, could you take this outside?" asked a voice behind me and a hand tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned and saw an employee staring into my eyes fearfully. I decided to play the dumb act on him.

"_Io non capisco l'inglese in modo andare via prima di ucciderti._" (I do not understand English so go away before I kill you.) I said as dumb blonde voice as I could. (No offense all blonde's because I think you aren't stupid but, it just fit in the story. I'm really sorry if I offended you.)

"Uh do you not understand English?" asked the employee who was obviously confused. I shook my head vigorously and he walked away feeling very confused. I turned back to Night or whoever and he was laughing with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Hey you shouldn't speak to people like that and by the way that was hilarious. You and me should hook up some time in my car." he said and I glanced disgusted at him. "Never in a million years would I ever do that? I mean you are utterly disgusting." I said.

The Night person placed a hand over his heart and his eyes feigned hurt but, I was totally not buying it. "That hurt right here." he said and thumped his hand over his heart. I scoffed and then I remembered something.

"Wait a second Night when did you ever learn Italian?" I asked looking confused at him and by glancing at John from the corner of my eye I saw that he looked the same. This is just getting really confusing right now.

"Oh many times do I have to tell you that my name is Shadow and not Night? I mean jeez I guess being Night makes me hated by a lot of woman. What has he ever done to you unknown lady who seems to know Night?" he asked.

"Wait a second you are Night's twin? But I met his brothers and none of them were one inch like you except maybe Kent that stupid brother of his." I said feeling utterly confused and I could feel the beginning of a massive headache coming on.

"I won't answer until we strike a deal. You either tell me your name or we will spend the night in the back of my truck." he said and I faked gagged but, it wasn't all that fake. "Okay I will never ever do that. My name is Sunset the guy you claim isn't Night hates and loves at the same time." I said and the guy's eyes widened.

"Dude are you drunk or what?" John asked interrupting what the Shadow guy was about to say. "I am no drunk and I am definitely not Night because if I was him why would I have this on my arm?" asked Shadow and rolled up his sleeve.

I was also disgusted to see that he had a multiple tattoos on his arm and I wondered when he had time to do that when he was dead. Maybe they have a tattoo pallor in the dead world and he got some ghost to do it.

One tattoo he pointedly pointed at was a name and I looked closely at it. It read Shadow the twin. Okay now I'm truly confused. "Why do you have the twin written on your shoulder?" I asked. "Well that was the only way to get the School to not confuse me with Night." he said.

"Okay but one thing is that you don't look a thing like Night except for the blue eyes and another is that the School marked you." I said feeling incredulous. "Well yeah they let Night go while I stayed there prepared to take his place. The School created me and finally let me go when one scientist accidently put some growth medicine in me which made me grow a lot older that Night and they had to reject me. Now I heard legends about you the all powerful Sunset but here you are in person." he said and reached down to kiss my hand but, couldn't because I was still holding his arm.

"Can you kind of let me go so I can kiss you and may I suggest that I could be the boyfriend of the miss majesty we call Sunset?" he asked and I was also very disgusted once again. "Hello? This guy right beside me is my boyfriend and that will never change." I said.

"Oh so your taken. Well I will make sure that you are stolen by your prince in shining fur Shadow." he said and grinned at me. "Sorry dude but, your little twin Night already tried that trick and let's just say that he failed entirely." I said.

"Yeah but, I'm a much more advanced guy than he is. I'm more of a man because all that Night is is a huge wimp who is afraid of his own shadow which is me." he said and gripped my hand with his own.

John tried to stand in front of me protectively but, I said "I'll take care of this" and John stepped back. I took a deep breath and instead of making the anger go away I embraced it. I yelled at Shadow as loud as I could.

"_Non mi chiamano di nuovo o dovro semplicemente di uccidere te. Sei un mostro enorme e mostro ama la donna solo per il loro aspetto e il vostro solo un giocatore che merita di morire. In effetti dovrei ucciderti. Ma io faro qualcosa di meglio. (Never call me that again or I will just have to kill you. You are a huge freak and creep who just likes woman for their looks and you're just a player who deserves to die. In fact I should just kill you. But I'll do something better.)_

He looked shocked of my words but, then it was beaten by anger and he might actually have more anger than me. Before he could yell at me or punch me I screamed at the top of my lungs.

John seemed to catch on to what I was doing so he yelled "help! He's trying to hurt her!" and tried to grip the hand that Shadow was holding. "Oh nice try you two but, I'm smarter than you." Shadow said and he flung my body over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled and squirmed in his grip but, since Shadow was a new model of Eraser he was stronger than Night and I couldn't really get a good grip on him. He just walked out of the store pushing people out of the way and finally let me get to my feet in a back alley which stank of beer.

Once he let me down I growled loudly and changed into a wolf. "Oh you look even prettier in wolf form but, so do I." Shadow said and changed into his half human and half wolf form. "Did you just call me ugly because I'm looking at it?" I said in wolf and I think he understood what I said.

"Oh like you should be talking. You have a whole puddle of disgusting mud and bugs all over your fur." he said and I glanced at my fur. It was clean as a wolf's fur could be and I said "no it isn't."

Before I could tell him off I was suddenly slammed into a puddle and I rolled all over a disgusting mud puddle. Okay now my fur is all itchy and I smell disgusting. "At least I don't have a bleeding wound on my head." I said and before he could speak I grabbed a beer bottle that was beside me and smashed it on his head.

On his forehead was a deeply bleeding wound filled with glass and beer. "Well not for long because you will have one just like it." he said and ran at me. I used my super speed only used for dire situations and he slammed into a wall.

"At least I'm not dumb enough to hit a wall." I said and taunted him. "Oh at least I don't have green fur." he said. Okay I don't have green fur so what's he talking about? I turned towards him and saw that he was gripping a green graffiti bottle in his hands and he was just about to rip the top off it.

Right when he did it instead of spraying a jet of green spray paint on me it exploded from the wrong side and hit full force on Shadow's face. I laughed at him but, sadly some of the spray pain came out the front and now my side is slightly a green color.

Okay no more playing because if you play with my fur and make it green you are messing with me and you don't like that. I growled loudly at him and my eyes turned that strange red color and since it was dark the whole alley was bathed in a bright red light.

Shadow was apparently so confused and blinded by the glare of my red eyes because he just stood there blinking. I took that diversion into my own hands and leapt at him. I pinned him down and held him by his throat. "Not so easy fighting a girl is it." I said through a mouth full of his stinking fur.

Suddenly a blinding light came from him and I blinked repeatedly when I saw that my mouth and claws were clutching at nothing instead of Shadow. I glanced up and saw Shadow standing there leaning on a wall.

"Yeah well you got your special abilities and I got mine. I have a much better power than having stupid wings because I can teleport." he said and I felt like he was gloating at me. I leapt at him but, that same blinding light came and he was standing at the other side of the alley.

I kept leaping at him and he kept teleporting out of the way right before I slammed into the wall and I think Shadow was getting bored of our little game because I was too. He teleported right behind me and kicked me right into a row of trashcans.

I was bleeding now and my stomach hurts really badly right now. Now it's time for my own secret weapon. "I ask of thee elements to stop this freak named Shadow." I said in my mind but, I didn't feel the woozy feeling. "_I'm sorry Sunset but, you have to face this well freak on your own without our help." said Ansuthiti._

Sigh now I have to think of something to do. Oh why not that mind control thing I have while I sing? I haven't used it since I was in that waterfall with Night. It completely slipped my mind when I was using my other powers.

I opened my mouth to howl for Shadow to stay still when something was shoved into my mouth. I looked down and saw that Shadow had placed a wad of ew old socks into my mouth. "No you don't little girl. I know all about your little special powers." he said and I tried to spit them out when Shadow smacked my head.

Okay I need a new plan. I can't do this on my own but, I can't use Ansuthiti's help so I have to do the next best thing. I have to call in the Wings and Teeth team. "Ghost, Nightwing, Blackwing I need your help!" I shouted in my mind and I hope they got the message.

I'm betting I did because I heard a flutter of wings and I heard Ghost's howl coming this way. I looked at Shadow and I saw his eyes widen when the flurry of animals attacked him. I joined in on the attack and soon Shadow was stuck in a trashcan clothing his repeatedly poked eye.

"Animals rule!" I said once Ghost carefully got the wad of socks out of my mouth. "_Yeah we do but, may I suggest a bath mama? No offense but, you stink." said Ghost. _I heard Nightwing land beside me and she said "_the others are coming. Apparently that guy who controls the shield decided to help Shadow out by putting a shield around us. We didn't notice until you called us that he forgot to lock out the animals."_

I heard thudding footsteps and in front of me was John and the rest of the team and I saw that Demetri was holding the guy who controlled the shields by his neck. I grinned at John widely when he suddenly covered his nose.

"Man Sunset you stink no offense by the way." John said still holding his nose and I sniffed my shoulder. Okay I smell like beer and mud. "And you look a little green." Lucy added looking at my side. Now why do people keep offending me when they say no offense?

How am I going to get all this stuff washed off? I mean I definitely don't want to turn human with this entire gunk on me and I don't think I will be allowed in John's super fancy car with the white leather seats.

John must have noticed my worried glance at the car which was now conveniently parked in front of the alley because he said "don't worry Sunset. I have a big towel that will cover the seats and then I guess we will have to sneak you in a hotel. Now can I see the damage you guys have done to Shadow and by the way where is he?"

I pushed the trash can over and Shadow fell out of the trash can groaning loudly. When John saw this he burst out laughing and soon the rest of the team was too. "So this is your signature when you beat up guys? You stuff them into trash cans?" John asked and they burst out laughing.

"Okay so let's go to a hotel shall we?" Demetri asked and hauling the guy away he placed him into the car and I had to wait like ten to twenty minutes on John who was successfully covering the seats with towels and when I climbed in I couldn't even see the seat.

When I hopped out of the car which was in front of a hotel I saw that I left a permanent impression on the seat. Well it's nothing to worry about because it is John's towels not mine. He apparently didn't care about them because he just threw them out onto the street.

I hid in front of the hotel and the rest of the group went in while John stood beside me and I listened in on the conversation. Demetri: Sir can we have three rooms and am I allowed to bring my two dogs in too? Front desk guy: Sorry sir but, we don't allow dogs in the hotel.

Demetri was obviously angry about that because he said "then can I bring my dog in to have a wash in a bath tub which I will pay for?" Front desk dude: Sorry but, we are not allowed to do that either. But we do have a hose in the back where you can wash the dog off with. Watch out because the water is ice cold. Okay no way am I going in some cold water.

I guess it's time for one of the famous Sunset's moments to burst in. I brushed past John and before he could finish wiping at his shirt to grab me I went in the hotel and stared at the front desk guy.

"Hey call security." he yelled at one of the other employees. Man these people are so stupid to think that security can keep down a dirty strong wolf. I opened my mouth and started to howl.

It was like beautiful music to everyone's ears because no one was screaming or anything about a howling wolf and I saw a few people tapping their feet. I didn't think I was that good was I? Man no one was moving or talking or anything so I guess it's time to actually start commanding people.

In my mind I said "you will let this group of people pass with their dogs and birds. You will not remember this and you will certainly never remember the wolf howling at you. You will not question the girl who looks so much like the one on the news. Now go back to work and do not pay any attention to these people."

I stopped howling and everyone continued what they were doing and none of them glanced at the wolf in the room. John finally ran into the room and I saw a mud stain on his shirt which suspiciously looked like a wolf's head.

He glanced at me and at the people in the lobby and back at me. "What did you do to them?" he asked and I just shrugged. John decided not to press the issue and I bounded up to the elevator where we entered our rooms.

Without any hesitation I ran into the bathroom and with my teeth I successfully locked the door. As soon as that deed was done and making sure the bag full of my clothes were in here I changed into a human and looked at my reflection.

I was covered head to toe in dirt and mud and I stank heavily of beer. My right arm was green and the spray paint looked like it wouldn't rub off very easily. Well nothing you can do about that.

I leapt into the steaming shower and immediately started to wipe off the dirt and such. It took about thirty minutes for me to wipe off all the dirt and to make sure I didn't smell like beer and blood. I wiped at my arm until it was red but, it was now a faded green color. Once again there's nothing you can do.

I dried off and slipped on my clothes and entered the living room part of the hotel and saw that the team was waiting for me. "I wasn't in there for that long of time was I?" I asked aloud. "Yes you were and thanks to you my foot is now asleep." Demetri said.

I sighed and sank down into the couch and I glanced at John who was sitting next to me. He wrinkled up his nose and drew a deep breath out of his nose. "Do I still smell like beer or what?" I asked annoyed. "Oh you smell like or what which is a ton of soap which doesn't smell that good. Did you notice that your arm is still green?" asked John.

"Yes I did thank you very much." I said and John grinned at me. "You know I have a cleaning spell in here which will probably take away the green stain and probably all the dirt that you missed." said Lucy who was paging through her spell book.

I gaped at her and said "you could have suggested that earlier! I mean jeez didn't you not want to stain John's precious car seats? And what do you mean spots I missed. Like under my arm because I certainly got that." I said and lifted my arm to prove my point and thankfully I did.

"Okay fine you win. Why don't you guys head off to bed?" Lucy said and John and I left to go to the bedrooms. "I bet it's for Lucy and Demetri to get some much needed alone time. I bet they will be making out all night." I said to John as I climbed into my bed as John went in his own.

"Sunset do me a favor and shut up." John said. As soon as he turned off the light I whispered "not likely to happen" When I heard John groan I knew he heard it. I slipped off into sleep and it was sadly filled with nightmares.

_I was in a clearing that was pitch dark and I could hear the groaning of ghosts in my ear. I groaned myself and said "you can come out Morrigan because I know you're here and I'm so bored but, being with you is definitely worse so why am I suggesting?" I called out and in a flash of dark light Morrigan was standing in front of me with the vulture on his shoulder. "Oh so you don't enjoy my company? But I do say that I like you in blue. It brings your eyes and hair out." he said and I glanced down. I was in a royal blue dress and I scowled at him. "How many times do I have to say that I hate dresses?" I asked and Morrigan grinned. "Well I just wanted you to be in some nice clothes for you to watch my work. I'm allowing you a rare glimpse of me bringing a soul to me and killing it." he said and I gaped at him. "I don't want to watch it and it's not like you can force me to watch it." I said and crossed my arms. "Oh but, I can." he said and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a chair entered the clearing and I was pushed back into it. Suddenly ropes came over my hands and I was tied to the chair with a gag in my mouth. "See I can force you to watch and you will enjoy it." Morrigan said and snapped his fingers again. I saw something shift in the shadows and saw the soul of a poor woman come up in front of Morrigan. "Am I to die?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Yes and I'm plenty surprised because few people catch on this quickly. Now I am here to kill you and to send your soul to live among the others." Morrigan said and put a hand on the woman's head. "Stop!" I tried to yell but, it came out as a muffled yell. The woman glanced at me but Morrigan said "ignore her" He griped the woman's head harder and it felt like I was feeling her pain. My insides were burning with unimaginable pain and then I saw that the woman was a mangled body no longer breathing. Morrigan turned towards me and said "watch out for the things that go bump in the night" Before I could question him pain filled me and I woke up._

I bolted up in bed and started gasping in breaths. What did Morrigan mean by watch out for the things that go bump in the night? Then I heard a mysterious bump and I looked up at the doorway and I saw a figure easing towards John's bed and I saw a knife glint in its hand. It was going to kill John!

(Hey are you from Tennessee because you are the only ten I see. This closes up the bad pick up line show and remember all of you to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(It was a dark and stormy night because people forgot to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

I stared at the shadowed figure heading straight for John. Why am I not doing something? I need a plan that doesn't involve rushing in without thinking and I would probably end up seriously hurt. Now how do I do this?

"Ahhh!" I screamed and rushed at the figure. I hit his stomach with a head butt and he lost all the air from his lungs. He stood gasping for breath and I punched him straight on and he clutched his now broken nose and his eyes were filled with pain.

I kicked him in a special spot and he fell to the ground where I repeatedly kicked him when suddenly there was a burst of light and my eyes snapped up. Well the guy didn't hurt me so I guess I was wrong. Actually I was wrong by saying I was wrong.

The man took the opening while I was distracted by looking up and he punched me on the jaw and he was surprisingly strong from getting beaten up by a girl. My head snapped back and I could feel a bad bruise coming along.

"Okay you are going to pay for that." I said and I growled deep in my throat when I kicked him hard. "Sunset what are you doing?" I heard a frantic scream yell at me. "What does it seem like I'm doing? This guy was going to kill John." I said.

Once again I was momentarily distracted and the guy took his chance by punching me right in the eye. I howled in pain and closed my now swelling eye and punched the guy right on the head. He slumped over and he was now unconscious.

"Sunset what are you doing?" asked Demetri coming up to me and shaking my shoulders. "What is with you guys and that question? I woke up in the middle of the night and saw a guy coming at John who was asleep with a knife and I have beaten him up." I said as simply as I could. Can he not see the beat up guy on the floor?

I guess not because he seemed pretty confused. "What do you mean a guy who is beaten up? No one is here and how did you get that black eye?" Demetri asked. "Okay we have bigger problems than me having a black eye. It seems like you are becoming blind."

I said and picked up the guy by his collar and showed Demetri it by shoving the body straight into his face. "What do you mean blind? There is no one there and how are you doing that with your hand? It looks like your clutching something that isn't there." he said and I groaned.

"There is a guy right here in my hand. I will shove him in your face and then you will see who is blind." I said and put the guy right into Demetri's face. And by into I truly mean into. The guy's body passed right through Demetri's face and went through the other side.

"Uh Sunset I still don't see or feel anything except maybe a cold feeling on my face but, that's probably the wind. And I also smell the faint tint of tobacco smoke. Have you been smoking?" Demetri asked. I gasped at what he said.

"You actually think I was smoking? It was probably the guy and no I am not crazy. Well not crazy like that because I already know that I'm crazy but, I don't hallucinate and see random guys." I said and I saw some spit on his face.

"What is all the commotion?" asked Lucy coming into the room wearing a fancy night gown. "Well Demetri here thinks I'm seeing people and thinks I'm crazy. I am holding a guy in my hand and I bet the only reason why Demetri doesn't see him is because he's a ghost. Am I right Lucy?" I asked.

"Um sorry Sunset but, I don't see anything at all. Maybe you should get some more rest and have you been smoking?" asked Lucy. "Okay there goes my last resort and no I have not been smoking crap. I am holding a guy right in my hand and I bet my hand won't pass through him because I'm obviously holding him right now." I said.

I pushed my hand on the guys back and my hand didn't pass through his body. I kept pressing my hands on him and looked at them. "See my hand is touching a solid object but, you can't see anything." I said hoping they will realize that I wasn't miming. Apparently not of course.

"Nice miming act but, we still don't believe you. I think this Morrigan and Shadow stuff has gone to your head and maybe you need to go to bed." said Demetri. "Yes good night Sunset and can you make sure John is alive? He hasn't woken up especially to all you're yelling." Lucy said and I nodded. There is no use trying on them. Maybe there is some hope from John.

I went over to his bed after throwing the guy out the window where he fell into a large trash can and I didn't really care if he was hurt or not because to everyone else he isn't real and that I was making it up.

I saw that John was still breathing but, it seemed like he was strangely still asleep and I breathed out a silent sigh of relief. I climbed into his bed and laid down beside him. "You don't think I'm crazy like that do you?" I whispered in his ear.

The only answer I got was a sigh that kind of sounded like no but, I may be imagining things and his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes willing sleep to come to me. Sadly it didn't and I was wide awake but, I feigned sleep because I couldn't really move because of John's arm but, I wasn't complaining.

It was finally morning and I felt John shift beside me and he groaned. I still faked sleeping when he discovered me sleeping beside me. "I wonder when she got in here. She must have had one of those nightmares about Morrigan." John wondered aloud and he squeezed my hand before climbing out of bed.

Once I heard him go into the kitchen and sit down I sprang up and acted like I actually slept last night I went into the kitchen and sat down beside John. "Hey Sunset did I wake you up?" asked John and I shook my head.

"No I was bound to wake up sooner or later and I guess I chose the sooner. I just had one of those stupid nightmares when Morrigan brings me to the stupid Underworld and decides to kill off victims in front of me and I could actually feel the pain but, no big deal." I said.

"Wait he killed someone right in front of you? No offense but, that seems a little farfetched even for us." John said and I sighed. Not another one who thinks I'm crazy. Well it isn't that much of a difference because now the one I loved the most thinks I'm crazy. But I think I have some proof to show him.

"Here I'll show you." I said and clicked on the T.V to the news and watched as they showed a picture of a woman. She was the same woman from my nightmare. "See John that was the girl who died in the nightmare." I said and put the volume on louder.

"You see the girl's body was found in a clearing in the middle of the woods and it seemed like her body exploded on the inside."I said and now John has no choice but, to believe me. "So Morrigan let you see her die?" John asked still not believing.

I sighed loudly and I nodded. "Then that Morrigan dude is a cruel man to do that in front of you." he said and in my mind I sagged in relief. I decided not to tell him that Morrigan tied me up too. That would be too much for John.

"Yeah well I would be too if I had to rule the dead and listen in on all the ghost's moans and groans because those give you a massive headache which will turn you insane." I said and flinched when I said insane. Good thing John didn't notice.

"Oh and John I'm sorry if I disturbed you by sleeping next to you." I said looking down. "No Sunset I think it was great. I would love it if you did it again tonight." John said and winked at me. I pecked him on the lips right when Demetri and Lucy walked into the room.

"Ahem." Demetri said covering it up with a cough but, obviously we heard it and I snapped myself away and we both blushed. "So Sunset did you have an um nice sleep?" asked Lucy looking pointedly at me.

I glared at her and motioned towards John which meant if she told John what happened last night she would die along with her boyfriend. She nodded slightly which meant she understood.

"Yeah I slept like a baby after waking up from one of those stupid Morrigan nightmares." I said mumbling from my glass of water. Lucy's eyes widened a little but she didn't say a thing. I reached out for my bag to look for some food when I realized my mistake.

The sleeve of my shirt pulled back and you could see rope burns on my arms and I didn't really remember feeling them at all. "Uh Sunset where did you get the rope burns? It looks like you were tied up." Demetri said and anger filled me.

"Morrigan." I hissed out and I saw from looking at the microwave that my eyes were glowing red. "Wait Morrigan gave you those rope burns?" John asked feeling confused. I nodded and then John looked closely at me. Oh man I hope the makeup I put on the bruises wasn't wiping off.

"Sunset why is there like something on your face? It's smudging a little." John said and reached up to wipe it off. "It's just make up nothing else." I said trying to push his hand away but, he managed to wipe away some of the stuff from around my eye.

"When did you get a black eye and a bruise on your cheek?" John asked and I saw extreme worry in his eyes. I glanced at Lucy and saw that she never noticed them when I got back from fighting Shadow. Wait a second I can use Shadow in my lie.

"Oh um John that stupid freak of a whatever he was Shadow gave me this freaking black eye and I used some of Lucy's makeup to cover it up when I went to the bathroom to get cleaned off but, this morning I saw that I had some makeup in my bag and I didn't really want to bother Lucy so I used my own." I said.

John didn't seem to believe my lie but, after a second's worth or thinking he finally gave in. "Oh well I guess you need to get better make up." John said and I laughed with him feeling guilty about lying to him.

I guess it seemed to show on my face because John immediately stopped laughing and eyed me curiously. "Are you alright Sunset?" John asked. "Yes I'm perfectly fine." I said but, in my mind I said "_Everyone thinks I'm crazy but, I feel very guilty about lying to you. Also I'm the only one who saw the guy who was going to kill you."_

Of course I would never say that to him and after gulping down a rabbit I made a pathetic excuse of going to take a much needed shower before John could ask any more questions. I shed my clothes and decided to think.

(John POV)

I woke up from a very strange dream or you could call it a nightmare. I dreamed of a guy who was speaking a spell to me and I immediately fell asleep and couldn't wake up. I vaguely remember the guy heading towards me with a knife and Sunset leapt on him. That's when I finally woke up.

I saw that Sunset had slept beside me and that my arm was around her waist. There was also another part of the nightmare that shook itself from the back of my memories. I dreamed that Sunset asked me if she was crazy but, she wasn't!

I went into the kitchen and listening in on Sunset when right when I sat down she snapped up and went into the bathroom muttering to herself. I think she was just faking that she was asleep but, why?

When Sunset came out and went to sit beside me her face seemed an orange color almost and her right eye seemed a little swollen but, I didn't press the issue. When she showed me the woman who died I was shocked that she thought that I would think that she was crazy.

It was strangely just like that strange dream I had. When I saw the rope burns on her arm I was thoroughly worried that Morrigan would actually tie her up and then I wiped off all that make up on her face.

I don't remember one bit of Sunset getting a black eye and a horrible bruise from Shadow and I would have noticed instantly if she was hurt. Also the black eye seemed too fresh to have happened that evening. But I of course went along with her lie.

When she left to take a shower I saw Lucy and Demetri exchange glances and they both visibly relaxed. "Okay what's up with you guys? I saw you Lucy traded secret glances at Sunset and now both of you relax when she left the room. What is with you?" I asked feeling angry at the both of them.

"She said she would kill us if we told him." Lucy argued with Demetri but, he decided to tell me whatever was happening. "Well you see John I think that your girlfriend Sunset is crazy." Demetri said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I immediately brushed it off and sat up bristling. "You think she's crazy because of those dreams about Morrigan don't you? Well she obviously didn't give herself those rope burns." I said. Before they could say anything I stormed out of the room but, Demetri caught me by the shoulder.

"Look it isn't about that. It happened last night while you were asleep. We were woken up by Sunset screaming a war cry and I ran into the room to see Sunset kicking at empty air. Then suddenly her head was snapped back and I saw a bruise forming on her chin and eye. They were too recent to have come from Shadow." he said.

"So you think she did them to herself? How could see punch herself in the eye? If it really was Sunset she couldn't have controlled her strength and she would have lost an eye. I think you guys are the ones who are crazy not Sunset." I said.

"That's not it. She held up something in her hand and she said that she was holding a man in her hand but, I didn't see anything. She said that the man tried to kill you in your sleep and she saved you but, there was no man. She said the man passed right through me and then Lucy came into the room and she also confirmed that there wasn't anyone there. Sunset then gave a pretty convincing miming act but, we just left. She's crazy and you have to accept that." Demetri said.

"No! I don't believe that she is crazy and I bet Morrigan sent her after me and he made sure that Sunset was the only one who saw the guy. Good bye and don't talk to me again until you finally convince yourselves that she isn't crazy." I said and walked right out of the hotel.

I wandered the empty early morning streets mumbling to myself. "She isn't crazy because I remember that man. She was never crazy." I said and kicked a rock straight at a wall. I failed to notice the shadow standing right there.

I man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the rock right before it hit the wall. Actually it seemed like he stopped the rock in midair and then caught it. The man smiled sickly at me and I suddenly recognized him.

He was the guy who tried to kill me in my nightmare! "Okay look here buddy I will kill you for what you have done. You made Sunset seem like she was crazy and I will never forgive you for it." I said as menacing as I could.

Actual anger filled me and I was pretty surprised. I'm not the angry one, Sunset is. "Like you can kill me bat boy. You don't have any powers and you're just a weak little boy who cries to his girlfriend instead of facing it like a man.

But here is a true man right in front of you. I know the joy of killing and I have the powers to kill not you. All you have is that pair of wings on your back and those silly little bombs. Well this time I will kill you for sure." he said and stepped towards me.

"Actually I'm going to have a little fun with you. Do you know that little sleep spell of mine that put you to sleep? Well it's going to visit you once again." he said. "Won't your god Morrigan be upset you didn't use your bare hands on me like a real man?" I asked.

"No he actually prefers magic." he said and started mumbling words. I rushed towards him but, suddenly I felt very sleepy. I can deal with this guy tomorrow and I think I should go to bed. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was the fluttering of wings.

(Sunset POV)

I was walking around my bedroom muttering and pacing around in circles. I heard John and the rest of the group argue and with my perfect ears I could hear that Demetri and Lucy told John about last night. I am so going to kill them.

One good thing is that John actually thinks I'm not crazy and he gave me an idea. Maybe Morrigan had sent one of his multiple minions to go and kill John and he made sure only John and I could see him so if the plan failed everyone would think I was crazy. Well I have to admit that it was a good plan because the crazy thing worked.

I decided the little theory and walked up to the place where I slammed the guy into the wall. There was some blood on the floor and I could show Lucy and Demetri it but, it would take too long to use blood tests. I have to use Touch. I slipped off one of my gloves and Touched the slightly warm blood and I was soon sucked into a vision.

_I was in the clearing that I saw Morrigan and that woman in and I mentally groaned. This vision seemed to be from the past because I saw Morrigan standing in the middle of the clearing covered in the woman's blood. With a snap of his fingers the blood was gone and right in front of Morrigan was a man that was the same one who tried to kill John. "Hello Master what do you wish me to do?" he asked while bowing deeply. "Well I think Minion that you are going to have a little visit with the mortal world. I was thinking that since you do specialize in all those stupid spells like that sleeping one you can finally use your lazy self to help me. You must put a sleeping spell on John the boy travelling with the girl Sunset. Then you must kill him and it will be torment to see Sunset crying when she sees her loved one with me and when he wants to kill her. I am allowing you to only be visible to John and Sunset because if the plan fails which I'm sure will happen it would seem like Sunset will be crazy and then while she's distracted you can try to kill John again." Morrigan said. "Can I at least visit my family when the terrible deed is done?" asked the man in a pitiful voice like he expected that Morrigan would object and that's exactly what happened. "You dare speak to me with your pitiful excuses?! You are a pathetic man who doesn't deserve to live. When the deed is done I will kill you for sure this time and I will keep your soul in eternal pain." Morrigan said and I cringed while the man flinched. Man Morrigan is really harsh and even I'm not like that. "Yes indeed master. I hope you fair well with your duties." he said and I was suddenly sucked out of the vision when something landed on my shoulder._

"Ah." I said and almost fell over when I realized who was on my shoulder. "Oh hello Blackwing is something wrong?" I asked. He gave a flurry of wing motions and he used some that I never saw before. "I don't know what you mean." I said.

Nightwing landed on my other shoulder and said "_there is this man outside who is beating up a sleeping John. We saw him perform a spell on him and John suddenly fell asleep. The man is going to kill him!" _I bolted up.

"Man Morrigan must be really stupid because he keeps forgetting to place the spells on animals. Okay help me take him out." I said and looked around. I can't just walk out the front door because Lucy and Demetri would wonder where I was going.

I noticed a window and I snapped it open. It was a two story fall but, I would risk anything to make sure that Night was alive. I took a deep breath and jumped out of the hotel. I landed with a gasp on a not really comfy bush.

I had twisted my ankle when I landed long but, I didn't take any notice to the pain when adrenaline filled me and I started to run while Nightwing and Blackwing showed me the way. I will find you John before he kills you.

I turned a corner and saw the same man from last night kicking John who was slumped on his side sleeping. I roared a furious growl and transformed into a wolf. The man seemed surprised to see me but, then he started to mumble a spell.

I suddenly felt really sleepy and I think I should curl up and fall asleep. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a voice in my mind. "_John is about to be killed so you better wake up." said Ansuthiti._ My eyes snapped open and the guy seemed surprised that I was still awake and that my eyes were a blood red color.

I growled and jumped on him. I pinned him to the ground and I could hear someone mumbling to me in the back of my mind and I realized that it was Ansuthiti and she was trying to calm me down. Well I'm beyond calming down.

Suddenly I felt a woozy feeling inside the pit of my stomach and something shifted inside of me as I was beating the crap out of the guy. I was forced to turn human by I think Ansuthiti and I found out that she thankfully left the clothes on me.

"_You're welcome." she said and her voice disappeared. _I pushed away the half dead spell guy and crouched down next to John. He was slowly waking up and I saw that he had a few badly bruised ribs but, nothing was broken.

Í saw unknown rage fill his eyes as he glared at the man. "I am going to kill him." he said and his eyes glowed a dark black and I heard a crackling in the air. I turned and saw a streak of lightning zap the guy and I saw that he was badly burned.

I yelped at the lightning and John grabbed my hand. "It seems like I can control lightning but, I'm sorry that I scared you." John said. "Sorry about your new power? I'm glad and thank you for living." I said and hugged him.

How are we going to explain this to Lucy and Demetri unless they think we're crazy?

(When the thunder boomed and the lightning cracked people began to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear all reviewers or well reviewer (thank you so much for staying with this story for so long Nighthawk!) But I have very disappointing news to share with you. I am actually thinking of GASP discontinuing this story. Say it isn't so! Well sadly it is and I am so sad and guilty of admitting it. It's just that this story isn't getting many reviews (except for you Nighthawk you rock!) and I don't have much time on my hands with school and stuff. Though I did make a new story if you're willing to read it and its called First Love. I do hope none of your reviewers- I mean reviewer won't be mad or sad or anything about this and like I said or wrote for that matter I am soooooooooo sorry! Don't forget this isn't about you it's about me and all the school I'm forced to go to. So please consider the following and don't forget this story if you really like it and live on forevermore reading and hopefully reviewing other people's stories. Thank you for reading and reviewing and good night or day or whatever everybody!


End file.
